


Help From an Unexpected Source

by DescendantQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marc Anciel, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Evil Lila Rossi, Gay Marc Anciel, Gen, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Lila picks up on Juleka's crippling shyness and makes the timid girl her new target.Her new friend (Juleka's not sure of that yet) isn't very keen of her doing so.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Lila Rossi, Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Juleka Couffaine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Help From an Unexpected Source

Juleka's heartbeat pumped even more furiously at the sight of Lila. 

She hoped that she was even more invisible today. 

She didn't want Lila to see her today. She wanted to remain out of sight and out of mind. 

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Juleka tried to control her breathing as she didn't want to work herself into a panic. _There's no need to panic._ _I'm fine. Lila isn't around me._ She thought. 

_Thump. Thump._

_THUMP! THUMP!_

Juleka struggled to catch her breath as the pumping of her heart continued to distract her. _You're fine, Juleka._ She had to tell herself. She never noticed that Lila had approached her. The girl had placed herself right beside the shy girl and when Juleka caught her gaze, she resisted the urge to yelp. _Why is she here?_ The girl thought as she watched as Lila smirked at her. "Good morning, Juleka." Juleka whined at the word, not enjoying the fact that Lila was enjoying herself. “You confessed to Rose yet?” She barked out a laugh at her own taunt as she knew why Juleka couldn’t confess to Rose. She was too _fucking_ shy! Lila knew that as she continued to bully Juleka as she didn’t have Marinette to mess with anymore. 

Juleka wanted the ground to swallow her up as she went throughout the day trying to ignore the girl’s taunts about her liking girls and how _sinful_ it was. It made Juleka want to hide herself away even more. She hated it. 

She really hated it. 

She wished Marinette was there. _Marinette would know what to do in this situation._ The girl thought but the girl had been expelled and even though she was given back her spot in Miss Bustier’s class, the girl refused saying that the class was better off without her, however Juleka knew the real reason Marinette didn’t want to come back. Lila was vile and Marinette had gotten a job offer to be Gabriel Agreste’s fashion designer. Juleka was happy for her friend as she knew that Marinette was happier being a fashion designer. She and Marinette still talked whenever the girl was free but she was glad that Marinette was happier working. She knew that Marinette deserved better from their classmates but she had never once believed Lila’s lies as she thought that it had sounded too convenient for her to say things like ‘she saved Jagged Stone’s cat’. Juleka had met the man’s crocodile, Fang, once. _That croc is_ **_not_ ** _a cat, not by a long shot._ The girl as she frowned to herself at the remembrance of the lie. She then forced herself to stop thinking about the lie as Lila was sitting right next to her once again. 

She hated that no one thought that it was odd that Lila was sitting with her instead of with Alya. _She needs to go back to Alya._ Juleka thought as she narrowed her eyes at herself. Juleka knew that it was mean but Alya believed her lies over her own best friend. She then felt a shiver up her spine and she looked down to see that Lila had wrapped her arms around Juleka’s waist to lock the girl into a hug. 

Juleka’s breath hitched as she resisted the urge to whimper. _She didn’t ask. She didn’t ask._ Juleka thought that it was common knowledge for people to ask her if it was okay to hug her. Her classmates do it and other people in the school did the same exact thing. _Why is she going through all of this trouble to make me uncomfortable? I didn’t do anything to her._ Juleka thought as she felt miserable. She really wanted to talk to Marinette about the vile girl but she had to wait until she was home. 

She found comfort in the fact that she could call Marinette when she was safely home. However, she still hated that she was forcing herself to live with the fact that Lila made her very uncomfortable. 

It wasn’t right. 

She hated that the class never believed Marinette. 

She hated that Alya never did any fact-checking. 

She hated Lila. 

When Juleka had finally admitted to herself that she had hated the girl, she felt bad that she was relieved but she then realized something. _Of course I would be fucking relieved. I don’t like random people touching me without my permission and she got Marinette expelled for something she didn’t even do._ It made Juleka’s eyes narrow in anger but she knew that she had to let it go as she knew that it didn’t make sense getting all angry about it now. Marinette had been passing all of the pain that Lila had put her through because the girl was going to therapy regularly and she trusted her therapist. 

It made Juleka smile that the girl had found a person to trust with all of the pain she had gone through while she was at school. However, Juleka knew that she was slipping and she needed someone to talk to. 

And, she needed that soon, otherwise she would have a breakdown at school and she didn’t want anymore attention on her. 

Lila gave the poor girl the most attention that she didn’t want and Juleka knew that she hated it. She didn’t like being the center of attention and that’s exactly Lila was doing with her sneaky quips. Juleka shuddered once again when Lila had hugged her _without permission_.

She wished that she had said something but just like always, her mouth was kept closed because of her fear. 

She hated being scared of the girl. 

She hated that she knew that her fear was justified. 

She hated that she was letting the girl get away with touching her without permission. 

“Juleka?” The girl snapped her head up to see Marc Anciel. The boy was looking at her with concern in his eyes and Juleka knew that she could trust him and yet, her fear of Lila made her squeak. Marc then grew angry at the fact that she had squeaked but he wasn’t angry at her. He understood that Juleka would squeak when she was overloaded and right now, she was definitely overloaded and stressed the _fuck_ out. 

Marc did his best to calm down Juleka, seeing the tears in her eyes. “M’ sorry.” Juleka couldn’t handle speaking at the moment and Marc hated that she was forcing herself to speak. 

“Don’t apologize, Juleka. You’re acting like yourself. You just got overloaded, that’s all. Nothing to get mad at.” He explained to her and the girl sighed as she couldn’t believe it. _How does a person that’s so sweet actually knows more about my boundaries than someone that claims to be nice?_ Juleka didn’t know that she had actually said this out loud and it made Marc angry that Lila wasn’t respecting Juleka’s personal space. 

“Oh. I said that out loud.” Juleka guessed as she sighed. _Great. Another thing ruined._ She thought as she curled herself up into a ball, allowing herself to cry in Marc’s presence as he had made himself a trusted source. 

While Marc hated that Juleka was crying her eyes out, he knew that she had desperately needed a good cry and he waited until the girl had raised her head to ask for permission to touch her shoulder. With the permission granted, Marc rubbed her shoulder, trying to help her calm down. “Don’t worry, Juleka. I won’t let you suffer through that girl’s ways anymore.” Marc promised and Juleka looked up at him with watery eyes and Marc felt a pang shoot through his heart at the sight of her crying. He then stiffened, feeling rage fill him but he told himself to wait until he had departed from Juleka to let out his rage. 

He knew that Juleka needed his support and he stayed until she had fully calmed down. “Thanks, Marc.” The goth girl spoke as she shyly looked away, feeling ashamed for just breaking down. 

“Anytime, Juleka. You can talk to me about this, I promise.” He told her and Juleka smiled at him, happy to have another friend to confide in about her Lila situation.


End file.
